


The Perfect Muse

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: Raph loves to draw, especially when it comes to drawing Mona Lisa.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Raph and Mona are adults in this story, with Raph being 22 and Mona being 24. They are NOT teenagers.

It was a calm quiet night in New York City. No crime or bad guys to fight, much to Raphael's disappointment, so Raph decided to enjoy his free time in the lair by doing one of his favorite hobbies, drawing. He begins flipping through his sketchbook, looking for a blank page. He comes to a fresh page and pulls out his pencil.

What should I draw?

He begins looking around the lair, trying to find some inspiration. He sees his little brother Michelangelo in front of him, laying on his stomach on the floor watching TV with Ice Cream Kitty. His legs kick up in the air, like a small child, as he watches reruns of Crognard the Barbarian. Nothing inspiring.

That's when his attention turned to the most beautiful creature in the room, Mona Lisa, wearing an adorable blue sweater and black jeans. She was across the room from him, sitting in the bean bag chair, watching the television.

Raph smiles.

Perfect.

This isn't the first time Raphael has drawn Mona Lisa. His sketchbook was already filled with drawings of her. She didn't know it, but she was his favorite muse.

Raph takes his pencil and begins with a light sketch of her, starting with her face, for he loves her eyes and smile. He occasionally looks back up to Mona, wanting to get every detail of her face right, every spot that flows down the back of her head to the detail in her eyes.

Next he began drawing the rest of her body. Observing her from time to time to get her shape right. He loves every inch of her. Her captivating smile, the curves in her hips, her muscles, her long legs, the sway of her tail. She's so beautiful...

"HEY, BRO! WHAT YA DOING??" Mikey asked loudly as he nearly jumped onto the back of Raph's shoulders.

Raph jerks up from his seat in a panic, dropping his sketch pad from his hands in the process.

"N-none of your business, Mikey!" Raph said angrily as he turned to look at his brother.

Mikey notices what Raph has dropped and he quickly picks up the sketchbook before Raph could. He opens it to the page Raph was on. Mikey smirks, "OOOoooooooo, you were drawing Mona Lisa." He teases.

Raph blushes, "So what if I was!" He rips his sketchbook out of Mikey's hands as Mikey starts to giggle, "Keep your hands off of my stuff!"

"Are you two alright?" Mona asked, approaching the brothers.

"Y-yeah, Mona! Everything is fine." Raph says with an awkward smile.

"He was drawing you!" Mikey said pointing at his brother.

Raph growls at his little brother.

"You were drawing me? I'm flattered." Mona smiles, "May I see?"

"Umm..." A smile slowly forms on Raph's face. He's not comfortable with people seeing his personal sketches but for Mona, she's the exception , "S-sure!" He opens up his sketchbook and shows Mona his drawings.

"Oh, so you'll let her see." Mikey complains as he crosses his arms.

Mona observes all of Raphael's drawings. He's drawn everyone close to him at some point, his brothers, his late father, Chompy, his friends, everyone. They were so detailed on every page. He was truly gifted.

"These look just like photographs. You have a very impressive talent, my love." Mona says.

Raph blushes, "T-Thanks..." He flips to the next page, one full of drawings of Mona Lisa. He begins to blush, embarrassed but still eager to know how she feels about them."

"Are these the drawings of me Michelangelo mention?"

"Yeah..." Raph said, flipping through the pages, showing his girlfriend the many drawings he did of her. "I drew you a lot when you were away, before you came to live on earth."

"Why?"

"I-I thought I would never see you again..." Raph said softly, "So everyday I drew you so I would never forget your, um," he blushes as he softly says, "your beautiful face..."

"Awwww! That is so romantic!" Mikey squeals as Raphael's eyes widen, completely forgetting that his little brother was still in the room, standing in front of the couple. Mikey then giggles and approaches his brother, wrapping his arm over his shoulder, "Hey Romeo!" Mikey says with a smirk, "If you like drawing her so much, then you should draw her like one of your French girls!" Mikey winks.

"MIKEY!!" Raph shouts as his brother let's go of him and takes a step back with a smile similar to a mischievous cat.

"You have other women in your life, Raphael?" Mona asked confused, as a look of insecurity appeared on her face, "Who are these 'French Girls'?"

"No! No! No!" Raph quickly said, "Mikey was just quoting a movie!"

"What movie?"

"It's called Titanic," Raph explains, "In the movie, the main guy is an artist who draws women from France all the time, so the girl he's in love with asks him to draw her like his 'French muses'."

"Oh, I see." Mona says, revealed.

"You're forgetting that one important detail about that scene, Raph." Mikey says peeking behind Mona with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"MIKEY, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Mikey laughs as he quickly scoops Ice Cream Kitty off the floor and makes a run for it. He leaves the lair with his frozen feline friend, leaving his older brother alone with his girlfriend to explain the rest. His job here is done.

"What important detail?" Mona asked, looking at Raph confused once again.

Raph's face begins to heat up again. He didn't know what to say to her other than the truth. "T-the girl in the movie w-wanted him to draw her wearing...." he starts to rub the back of his neck, "...nothing."

"She's naked?" Mona questions.

Raph nods his head in embarrassment. Why did he tell her that? She probably thinks he's a huge pervert now for mentioning that. This is all Mikey's fault!

Mona was quiet as Raph waited for her response. She appeared to be deep in thought. She then looked at Raphael, whose face was still blushing from embarrassment, but noticed he was examining her body. She knew what he was thinking. She smirks as she leans towards Raphael's face, their noses almost touching, "Raphael," she says softly in a flirtatious tone, "Would you like to draw me like those French girls?"

At that very moment Raphael's face lit up, his face now burning bright red. Sweat began to trail down his face as a dorky grin appeared. "W-wait! Really?!"

"It sounds like fun," she says with a coy smile as she gets closer to Raphael. She then reaches for the tails of his red mask and begins to play with them, twirling them with her fingers, "Don't you think so, my love?"

"Well, I-I mean," He stuttered, "I-I think if, um, t-that sounds, hehe... Y-yes! It's a great idea and I would love to draw you naked!" Raphael's eyes widened, realizing what he had just said to her. He facepalms himself from embarrassment. He felt like an idiot.

Mona responds with a giggle then smiles at him. She gently reaches for his right hand, softly holding his hand in hers. Mona looks at Raphael, her bright yellow seductive eyes meet his as she gives him a smirk and whispers, "Well then, why don't we get started?"

She begins guiding him towards his bedroom so he can begin his little art project with her in private.

Raph's eyes widen as he nervously gulps, clutching onto the sketchbook close to his body with his left hand. He was so surprised by Mona's sudden change in mood. His body was starting to heat up.

The two enter Raph's room as Mona closes the door behind them.

"Where would you like me to be for your drawing?" Mona asked as she turned to Raph.

"T-the bed is fine," Raph said in a shy tone. Mona nods as she sits on his bed while Raph pulls out the stool from his drum set that's in his room and takes a seat across from her. He takes his sketchbook and flips to a fresh clean page. He takes his pencil then looks up at Mona, silently telling her that he's all set and ready for her.

Mona nods and begins to lift her sweater up.

"Um, Mona." Raph says, killing the mood. Mona stops, her sweater halfway up her torso, she looks at Raph. "Are you sure you're comfortable doing this? You don't have to if..."

Mona bats her eyes and gives her boyfriend a seductive smirk, "Maybe I do want too. Sometimes an artist needs a muse to help him feel inspired."

She stands up from the bed and grabs the bottom of her sweater and pulls it up over her head, taking it off and dropping it onto the bedroom floor. Raph's eyes widened as his jaw dropped from the sight of her topless. Her smooth blue skin and silver spots that went down her back shined. Her breasts were a perfect size that he adored and just looking at her you can tell she's a strong warrior from her curvy feminine physique.

Raphael's focus was only on the lieutenant as he looked at her with amazement as he watched her strip for him. He clenched onto his sketchbook as his body burned from arousal. He just wanted to go up to Mona and take her right there where she stood.

She begins to unbutton her pants and slowly shimmy them down her long legs. Carefully lifting her legs up one at a time through the pants holes until they were off. She tossed them to the side with her sweater.

Raphael felt like he was about to drool just from looking at her. Why was he acting so surprised? It's not like he's never seen her like this before, but this time, it was a little different and a little more special.

All that was left was her underwear. She looked up at Raphael, seeing the not so subtle eagerness on his face. She smiles at him then carefully takes them off revealing her most private area to him.

Raphael couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, was showing her perfect body for him. He could see every part of her. Her silver spots that traveled down her back all the way to the curve of her hips and tail. Her long legs, her muscular arms, her perfect breasts. Every inch of her he admired and he couldn't stop looking at her with love, lust, and amazement.

Mona sat back down on Raph's bed, her bare skin touching his blankets and sheets. She laid down across the bed seductively on her left side facing Raph, her left hand resting on her cheek, holding her head up as her right hand rested on her hip.

"Is this pose okay?" Mona asked.

Oh right. He was going to draw her.

Raph quickly snaps out of the trance his girlfriend unknowingly placed him under and nods, "Um, yeah. That's perfect." He says blushing as he forces himself to focus on his sketchbook. He looks up at Mona one more time, her exposed body lying across his bed, and begins sketching.

First, like always, he started with a basic sketch, making sure he gets the position of her pose right before he continues. He looked back up at her, examining her again. His face heated up from just the sight of her. He needed to focus and went back to sketching.

An hour had passed and Raphael was still drawing Mona Lisa. It wasn't finished yet. He needed to add the details and the rest of the final touches of her body, but he couldn't focus. He looks at Mona again for what felt like the millionth time. He can't help it. He keeps looking back at her to just admire the view that lays before him. Her hips, her legs, her tail, her eyes, her breasts, her ass, every part of her was irresistible, and he couldn't control himself any longer.

He stops what he's doing and drops his pencil onto the floor.

"Are you all done, Raphael?" Mona asked as she lifted herself up slightly.

Raph sighs. He looks up and his eyes meet Mona's. He couldn't take it anymore. Her body was calling him. Without another word, he tosses his sketchbook to the side. He gets up from his seat and walks up to Mona, joining her on his bed.

He gently places his hands on her cheeks, smiles at her, then pulls her to him as their lips join together in a passionate kiss. He carefully pushes Mona back down onto the bed as he hovered on top of her, their kiss becoming more intense. Too soon they part. Raphael looks down to her, seeing her looking at him with her beautiful yellow eyes as she begins to blush.

Mona giggles as she softly touches Raph's cheek, "I was wondering when you were gonna give in." Mona teased.

He grins, "Shut up and kiss me."

Raphael forces another passionate kiss onto Mona Lisa as his hands begin to explore her naked body. Mona clenches onto Raph's shoulders as she begins to moan. His hands were so controlling as they found their way to her breasts. He began to massage them as her moans grew louder. The couple continued kissing as their tongues began to clash. Raphael then ended the kiss and stopped massaging Mona's breasts.

Raph was on his knees in front of Mona as his body hovered over her. He looked down at Mona again as she laid on the bed wondering why he stopped so soon. He pushed himself off of her, still on his knees in between her legs. He gave her his iconic smirk causing her face to begin to heat up, "Mona, I can't take it anymore," he says as he unbuckles his belt, "The whole time I was drawing, I couldn't focus. Your body is just so hard to resist. It has been calling me," he removes his wraps around his hands, "I'm not wasting time with cheap foreplay." He says as he rips off his red mask and throws it to the floor with the rest of his gear. He grins, "I want you now."

Raphael placed his hands on Mona's hips and pulled her body closer to him as he pulled up her legs and gripped onto her thighs tightly, positioning themselves for what's soon to come. Mona could already feel his member erect and poking her in between her legs. She knew he desperately wanted to be inside her. Her performance earlier must have really turned him on if he's already getting to the fun part so soon.

"Raphael..." She moans softly as she feels the tip of his member stroke her entrance.

That's it. Raphael couldn't control himself any longer. Her body was calling him and he wanted her now! Without warning, Raphael rammed his member inside Mona's core quickly and forcefully.

"Ahhh~!" Mona cried from his sudden brute force.

Raph bit his bottom lip from the sweet pleasure of finally being inside her. Her inner walls began tightening around his member. For Raph, it was the most amazing unimaginable pleasure! He began moving-

"Ahh!" Mona muttered in pain. Raphael notices Mona Lisa was in an uncomfortable amount of pain. Raph knew he had to stop moving and give Mona a moment to adjust to his size. He stayed still as her inner walls began to loosen. Once she was more comfortable he continued to move again. He began moving inside her, going in then out. Repeating the motion over and over again, slowly picking up speed.

In and out. In and out.

"Fuck!... Mona..." Raph moans as he goes deeper into her, "You feel... so... good..."

Mona Lisa smiles as she throws her head back to the bed, resting her head on the pillow, her body feeling hot and overwhelmed with pleasure. She arches her back as her hands begin to clench onto the bed sheets. He had so much control over her and her body. Every thrust into her feeling better than the next. She loved it.

In and out. In and out.

Soon, his average pace wasn't enough, "F-faster..." Mona softly gasped.

Raph stops moving as he smirks at her. She was teasing him with her performance earlier, now it's his turn. He wanted her to beg, "I'm sorry, lieutenant. I didn't quite hear your order."

"F-faster!" She begs.

Raph starts caressing her thighs as he begins to tease her, ever so slowly moving deeper into her core. She bit her lip, "Hmm, could you be more specific, Mona?" Raph grinned as he whispered, "What do you want me to do to you?"

Why was he acting like this? Just an hour ago he was being shy and coy. Now he's like a wild animal who won't stop. But Mona's not complaining. She likes him like this. The more controlling and dominant Raphael is, the more it turned her on. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he wanted her to say. She was desperate and wanted more of him. She gave in, "P-please..." Mona begs. Raph raises an eyebrow with a smirk waiting for the rest of her plead, "I-I want y-you... to...to..." her words coming out slowly as she gasps for air.

"To what?" He teased.

"...T-to fuck me!" She cries, "Please, Raphael! F-fuck me hard in my p-pussy!..." Mona blushes from embarrassment, realizing what she had just said.

Raph gives her a devilish smile. That's all he wanted to hear, "As you wish, lieutenant," He slowly took his member out of her then rammed it hard back into her pussy, going deep inside her, hitting her g-spot in an instant.

"AHHHH!! RAPHAEL~!" Mona cries with pleasure. It was music to Raph's ear.

Mona's legs started shaking, her heart began beating rapidly, and her body felt as if she were on fire. A warm liquid began flowing out of her core as Raphael kept thrusting into her. Raph felt it too as he was moving inside her. She and Raphael both knew what had just happened. She came.

Mona's head fell onto the pillow as Raph stopped, giving her a moment to catch her breath from all the satisfaction Raphael has just given her.

For the red turtle however, it wasn't enough. Her orgasm just encouraged him to keep going. Raph's motions began to increase again, thrusting harder and further into his girlfriend, who was shocked by his eagerness for a second round, but she was not gonna complain. It felt so good. They moved in tune with one another in perfect sync. Raph would occasionally slip out then re-enter in harder than before as he continued to hit that special spot inside Mona.

Mona Lisa continued to moan his name and cry out in pleasure as Raph lets go of her thighs and holds her hands instead, placing them above her head as he firmly holds them as he grips onto the sheets as well as he hovers above her. Their eyes meet as they moan together to show their pleasure for one another as they continue their hard love making.

Sweat began to drip down Raphael's face and his muscles began to ache and feel violently sore, but he kept going, ignoring the pain. He wanted to keep going and never stop. It just felt so good. She felt so good...

Soon, to Mona's surprise, she began to feel herself reaching another climax, but this time, so did Raphael.

"M-Mona," Raph moans, "I'm gonna-"

"Me too." Mona quickly breathes out.

Raph and Mona join in a heated kiss, holding each other tight, as he thrusted into her one final time as the couple climaxes into one another. They break off their kiss and cry out in satisfaction, throwing their heads back as they release their cum into each other. They begin to take slow breaths, calming themselves down. They were exhausted.

After a moment of bliss, Raph carefully pulls himself out of Mona, their fluids still dripping on the sheets of the bed. He then joins her, lying by her side as they cover themselves with the sheets. They lie by each other as they fondly look at one another. Just from the look of love they had for one another in their eyes, they both could tell what the other was thinking.

That was amazing!

Mona's loving smile, however, slowly turns into realization then disappointment.

"What’s wrong?" Raph asked, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He teased.

"No, I did. I enjoyed it very much," Mona said as she slightly chuckles, "It's just that I realized you didn't get to finish your drawing of me..."

Raph smirks at his girlfriend as he pulls her closer to him, giving her a loving smile as he softly says to her, "I don't need a drawing of you. You're already a beautiful work of art." They join in one final kiss for the night. Holding each other in their arms, they peacefully drift off to sleep. The artist and his beautiful muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend on Tumblr and Instagram @bludinkdragons for being my beta reader for this story and helping me put this together and fixing my horrible grammar. They gave me the support and encouragement I needed to help me write my first smut and I couldn’t thank them enough. Go check them out and give them some love with their amazing art!


End file.
